gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mobile Operations
Command Center]] Mobile Operations are a series of missions featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Overview Mobile Operations are Special missions led by Agent 14 and prepped with weaponized vehicles. Completing a mission will enable discounted prices for weaponized vehicles in Warstock Cache & Carry. Mobile Operations are launched from the console inside the Mobile Operations Center, either from the living quarters or from the command center. Each of these missions only requires two - four players and are unlocked at Rank 1. In order to unlock a mission, the player has to complete the required number of bunker resupply missions, with at least 14 resupply missions to unlock every mission. Even if the player does not own a MOC, resupply missions will unlock the corresponding missions if a MOC is bought. List of missions *Denotes vehicle that will have a price discount unlocked by completion of the mission as the leader. Getting started Inside a Mobile Operations Center, one can find an LCD screen with a username and password verification. The player needs to access it and a "Mobile Operations" screen appears, select the desired mission and click on the "Launch Mission" button. A confirmation message will appear on the screen if the player desires to start the mission. If confirmed, a lobby screen appears as in every match. Once done, the host can confirm to initiate the Mobile Operations mission. In the mission "Mobile Operations" missions will vary depending of the mission itself. In six missions, the crew will require to use the weaponized vehicle and in two of them, they have to retrieve it. However, players must have good coordination, as these missions often requires teamwork, mainly for turreted vehicles and coordinated tactics, such as defending another player from enemies. Having the necessary shooting and driving skills, these missions will be fairly easy to complete. Rewards The vehicles will have the option for a trade price unlocked by completing certain designated missions. Unlike most other Warstock vehicles, these are all Personal Vehicles and require garage space to store. Note that every vehicle with a missile configuration will have limited capacity. See Also *Special Vehicle Work - Missions added in the Import/Export update that serve a similar purpose. Trivia *During the fourth mission, Mole Hunt, Agent 14 states that it is 2017, which indicates that the GTA Online timeline moves along with real world time, contrary to the originally stated timeline of GTA Online taking place before the events of Story Mode. However, this creates many anachronisms if GTA Online extends to 2017 as Jay Norris and Molly Schultz are still alive in GTA Online: Import/Export, and Merryweather is still operating in 2017 even though in 2013 Merryweather loses clearance to operate on American soil and is forced to shut down several operations. Also, the O'Neil farm is still standing despite being destroyed during Crystal Maze in the main game. **This time setting was confirmed to be canon in the Doomsday Heist DLC, where the new radio station has a playlist with half the songs being made in the 2014-2017 era. Navigation Category:Mobile Operations Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Organizations Category:Side Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online